Now That's What I Call Music! 70 (UK series)
21 July 2008 | Recorded = | Genre = Pop | Length = | Label =Sony Music Entertainment/ EMI / Virgin / Universal | Reviews = | Last album = Now That's What I Call Music! 69 (2008) | This album = Now That's What I Call Music! 70 (2008) | Next album = Now That's What I Call Music! 71 (2008) }} Now That's What I Call Music! 70 or Now 70 is a compilation album that was released on 21 July 2008 on Compact Disc and in digital download format.Album listing at play.com. The album is the 70th edition of the original (UK) series, and in its first week of release sold 383,002 copies, the highest weekly sale for any Now! album ever. It is the first in the series to include a digital booklet from iTunes. Now 70 features six songs which reached number one on the UK Singles Chart. They are: "American Boy", "Dance Wiv Me", "Singin' in the Rain", "Closer", "That's Not My Name", and "Take a Bow". This album also includes a double appearance by Chris Brown. Track listing Disc one # Estelle featuring Kanye West : "American Boy" # Dizzee Rascal featuring Calvin Harris and Chrome : "Dance wiv Me" # Mint Royale : "Singin' in the Rain" # Sam Sparro : "Black & Gold" # Duffy : "Warwick Avenue" # Sara Bareilles : "Love Song" # Gabriella Cilmi : "Sweet About Me" # Ne-Yo : "Closer" # Girls Aloud : "Can't Speak French" # Kylie Minogue : "In My Arms" # Sugababes : "Denial" # Jonas Brothers : "S.O.S." # Alphabeat : "10,000 Nights" # The Ting Tings : "That's Not My Name" # The Kooks : "Always Where I Need to Be" # Pendulum : "Propane Nightmares" # Black Kids : "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You" # Scouting for Girls : "Heartbeat" # The Feeling : "Turn It Up" # The Hoosiers : "Cops & Robbers" # Paul Weller : "Have You Made Up Your Mind" # Coldplay : "Violet Hill" Disc two #Rihanna : "Take a Bow" #Jordin Sparks with Chris Brown : "No Air" #will.i.am featuring Cheryl Cole : "Heartbreaker" #Usher featuring Young Jeezy : "Love in This Club" #Mariah Carey : "Touch My Body" #Leona Lewis : "Better in Time" #Chris Brown : "With You" #Ironik : "Stay with Me" #Taio Cruz : "I Can Be" #The Script : "We Cry" #Britney Spears : "Break the Ice" #Timbaland and Nicole Scherzinger featuring Keri Hilson : "Scream" #Flo Rida featuring T-Pain : "Low" #Wiley : "Wearing My Rolex" #DJ Q featuring MC Bonez : "You Wot!" #Basshunter : "All I Ever Wanted" #Scooter : "Jumping All Over the World" #Ultrabeat vs Darren Styles : "Discolights" #Alex Gaudino featuring Shena : "Watch Out" #September : "Cry for You" #Fragma : "Toca's Miracle 2008" iTunes bonus music videos # Gabriella Cilmi : "Sweet About Me" # Duffy : "Warwick Avenue" # will.i.am featuring Cheryl Cole : "Heartbreaker" # Sam Sparro : "Black & Gold" External links * Official Website * Official YouTube Advert References Category:2008 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:Double compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Universal Music Group compilation albums